yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Koma Kaachan
is a Yo-kai of the Charming tribe. She was first introduced in Yo-kai Watch the Movie: Lord Enma and the Five Tales, Nyan!, as the mother of Komasan and Komajiro. In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, she is a Rank Z Yo-kai of the Heartful tribe. According to her Yo-kai Ark, she is of the Omamori tribe. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Cameo Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch the Movie: Lord Enma and the Five Tales, Nyan!: Major Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch the Movie: The Great Adventure of the Flying Whale & the Double World, Nyan!: Minor Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch! anime series'': Minor Yo-kai. Biology Koma Kaachan is a giant, white, blob-like Komainu Yo-kai with purple swirls. Personality Koma Kaachan is very motherly and loves children, evidenced by how she happily took in Komasaburo in Yo-kai Watch the Movie: Lord Enma and the Five Tales, Nyan!. Relationships Komasan and Komajiro Koma Kaachan is the mother of Komasan and Komajiro and deeply loves and cares for her two sons. She is commonly written to by Komasan, and they both wish to take care of her in the off-hand chance she visits. This is shown in an episode of the Yo-kai Watch anime where Komasan goes to a sushi restaurant to see if it would be something she would like. Komami Koma Kaachan is the mother of Komami, the younger sister of Komasan and Komajiro. Komasaburo In Yo-kai Watch the Movie: Lord Enma and the Five Tales, Nyan!, Koma Kaachan temporarily becomes the adoptive mother of Komasaburo. Profile Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Koma Kaachan can be freed from the Whimsy Crank-a-kai during the "Gates of Whimsy ~The Search for Komami~" event. Game Data Stats Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble In the anime In Yo-kai Watch the Movie: Lord Enma and the Five Tales, Nyan!, Komasan and Komajiro visit Koma Kaachan, finding out that she has become the adoptive mother of a human baby that she named "Komasaburo." After a few antics during their visit, Koma Kaachan reunites Komasaburo with his parents. In Yo-kai Watch the Movie: The Great Adventure of the Flying Whale & the Double World, Nyan!, Koma Kaachan was summoned by Nate to save Kanami from suffering a fatal fall. It turned out that Nate got her Yo-kai Medal from Komasan as a thank-you gift. Koma Kaachan appears in the opening "Kera Kera Ho Song" in Yo-kai Watch!. Koma Kaachan appears in YW002. In the episode, she calls both Komasan and Komajiro to announce a new little sister joining the family. She shows them a social media website called Inzuragram, where it shows photos taken from the person, and kindly asks them both to find her. Etymology Koma Kaachan is a combination of koma, referring to komainu, and . Trivia * Koma Kaachan is the first komainu Yo-kai to be female. The second would be Komami. * Interestingly, Koma Kaachan has two official tribes. The first tribe is the Charming tribe, which she was revealed to be in during her introduction in Yo-kai Watch the Movie: Lord Enma and the Five Tales, Nyan!. The other tribe is the Heartful tribe, which she was revealed to be in when she was added to Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble for the Gates of Whimsy ~The Search for Komami~ event. * While most Wib Wobs in Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble only show the Yo-kai's head, Koma Kaachan's Wib Wob shows her entire body. In other languages Category:Charming Tribe Category:Heartful Tribe Category:Rank Z Yo-kai Category:Female Characters Category:Dog Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:White Yo-kai Category:Purple Yo-kai Category:Komainu Category:Omamori Tribe Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Category:Pink Yo-kai